von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise durch Frankreich, Spanien, und vorzüglich Portugal
XII. Eintritt in Portugal. Elvas. Das portugiesische Militär. :Die portugiesische Grenzfestung Elvas liegt nur drey spanische Meilen von Badajoz, und man sieht sie vor den Thoren des letztern Orts auf ihrem Hügel sehr deutlich. Ein kleiner Bach, der Cayo, den man bey trockenem Wetter durchwaten kann, macht die Grenze, die überhaupt an wenigen Stellen von der Natur gezogen ist, desto stärker hat sie die Kunst gezogen. Portugal empfiehlt sich von dieser Seite ungemein. Statt weiten offenen Triften, der entfernten Dörfer, findet man das Land durch einzeln zerstreuete Häuser bevölkert, welches, dem Anscheine nach, eine größere Cultur verspricht. Ehe man nach Elvas kommt, sieht man die ersten Orange-Gärten offen am Wege, ungeachtet man schon eine große Menge dieser Früchte um Badajoz zieht. Die Tracht, selbst der gemeinen Portugiesen, ist besser: ein dunkelbraunes oder schwarzes Camisol und ein Hut sind gewöhnlicher, als die braunen spanischen Jacken und Kappen. Die Weiber sind freundlicher und zutraulicher, als die Bewohnerinnen von Castilien, und den Biscayerinnen ähnlicher, tragen gewöhnlich die Haare bloß, nur mit einem Bande oder einem Tuche leicht gebunden. Die Höflichkeit, das leichte, muntere, freundliche Wesen des gemeinen Volks nimmt sogleich mehr für die portugiesische Nation ein, als für die spanische; und man ändert dieses Urtheil nicht, so lange man in diesem Lande unter den niedrigen Volksklassen bleibt: allein man fällt ein gerade entgegengesetztes Urtheil, so bald man die höhern Stände kennen lernt. :Löfling sagt von dem Ansehen des Landes in seiner Reise gerade das Gegentheil. Spaniens offene Fluren und dichtbebauete Dörfer gefielen ihm mehr, als Portugals Heiden. Er sah diese Heiden im Herbst, als sie verbrannt waren, und fand Spaniens Triften mit blühenden Zwiebelgewächsen bedeckt. So sehr haben Umstände auf das Urtheil der Reisenden Einfluß. :Kaum traten wir über den Cayo, als mir der ungewohnte Ton der portugiesischen Sprache in die Ohren schallte. Die meisten Wörter beyder Sprachen sind einander ähnlich; die Aussprache ist außerordentlich verschieden. Dort volle, tiefe Kehlentöne, hier ein leichtes blasendes Lippengezisch; dort lange zierliche hochtönende Worte, hier ein kurzes, abgebissenes Geschwätz. In Badajoz hört man nie portugiesich, in Elvas nie spanisch reden. Wer das Ohr erst an die verschiedene Aussprache gewöhnt hat, und eine Sprache weiß, versteht leicht die andere, auch ohne sie gelernt zu haben. :Man tritt in das Wirthshaus in Elvas; man findet Zimmer und Hausgeräth wie in beyden Castilien und Estremadura, ja beydes ist hier vielleicht noch schlechter. Die Häuser sind überhaupt in Spanien besser und bequemer. Allein man braucht hier für nichts zu sorgen; man bekommt in jedem portugiesischen Wirthshause zu essen und trinken, ohne daß man nöthig hat, jedes Brot und jedes Glas Wein aus andern Häusern holen zu lassen, oder gar selbst zu holen; man braucht sich nicht mit Vorräthen zu versorgen, wenn man mit den portugiesischen Gerichten zufrieden seyn will. Ein Leckermaul möchte freylich manches dawider einzuwenden haben; aber man glaubt nicht, wie unbequem es ist, nach einer langen Tagereise für jede Kleinigkeit selbst sorgen zu müssen. Wir fanden gute schnelle Aufwartung, nicht übeles Essen, und die hübsche freundliche Wirthin hatte die Lebhaftigkeit, den redenden Blick in ihren schönen Augen, und den wohlgezogenen Anstand, der dieses Völkchen so auffallend auszeichnet. Welch ein Abstand zwischen Badajoz und Elvas in dieser Rücksicht! Ich werde noch oft von dem gemeinen Volke in Portugal reden; ich erinnere mich noch oft der angenehmen Stunden, welche diese freundliche Nation mich genießen ließ, und man wird mein Urtheil von dem Urtheile anderer Reisenden sehr verschieden finden, die entweder nur Lissabon kannten, oder sich nicht einmahl die Mühe gaben, die Landessprache zu reden. :Elvas ist eine Stadt, auf Portugiesisch cidade, spanisch ciudad (sprich ßiuda'). Villa heißt in beyden Sprachen ein Flecken, ungeachtet es Flecken giebt, die größer sind als manche Städte, wie z. B. Madrid selbst; aldéa heißt in beyden Sprachen ebenfalls ein Dorf, doch giebt es Flecken, die von ihrem Ursprunge noch den Nahmen aldéa haben. Die Spanier nennen ein Dorf gewöhnlich pueblo; das gleichbedeutende portugiesische povo ist nur im nördlichen Portugal gebräuchlich; meistens sagt man von Dörfern, es ist ein lugar (Ort). Der allgemeine Ausdruck für das, was wir Ort nennen, ist im Spanischen poblacion (Bevölkerung), im Portugiesischen povoação (sprich powoaßaung). Den Titel Stadt bekam Elvas zuerst unter dem Könige Don Manuel, ob sie gleich eine alte Stadt seyn soll, und vom Könige Don Sancho dem Zweyten wieder aufgebauet wurde, von welchem sich auch ihr foral herschreibt. *) Sie hat vier Pfarrkirchen, sechs Klöster, ein Capuciner Kloster vor dem Thore ausgenommen, und es befinden sich noch jetzt in der Stadt und dem umliegenden Gebiete (termo) etwa 12000 Menschen. Die Gassen sind enge, unregelmäßig angelegt, und so voll Koth, daß man selbst bey trocknem Wetter darin waten muß. Die spanischen Städte sind größtentheils, auch Badajoz, viel reinlicher und netter. Die Gegend ist angenehm, der Hügel, worauf die Stadt liegt, ist mit Oehlbäumen bedeckt, und in der Nähe sieht man viele Kraut- und Orangegärten. Die Wasserleitung, ein vorzügliches Werk, eine portugiesische Meile (legoa) lang, besteht in der Nähe des Hügels von Elvas, wo sie durch ein Thal geleitete wird, aus vier Reihen von Bergen über einander von beträchtlicher Höhe. Sie heißt os arcos de Amoreira, weil sie in einer Gegend von einem Maulbeerbaum (amoreira) anfängt. :: *) Foral sind nach der Definition eines portugiesischen Rechtsgelehrten as leis ou titulos da creação e das condiçoês, com que os povoadores acceitarão as terras; also die Rechte und Bedingungen, unter welchen die ersten Einwohner das Land erhielten. :Elvas ist der Sitz eines Corregedor, Provedor, und Juiz de Fora, als Hauptstadt eines Corrégimento. Ich will hier einige Bemerkungen machen, da dieser Gegenstand in den gewöhnlichen Büchern der Geographie und Statistik nicht gehörig aus einander gesetzt wird. Ursprünglich hatte jeder Ort in Portugal seinen einheimischen Richter, der in der ersten Instanz sprach, und aus den Einwohnern des Orts gewählt wurde. Noch jetzt findet man solche Richter in einigen große Dörfern und Flecken abgelegener Gegenden, z. B. am Cavo St. Vincenta, die mit unsern Dorfschulzen viel ähnliches haben. Sie heißen Juizes da terra, Richter aus dem Orte oder der Gegend. Nach und nach, als sich die königliche Gewalt vermehrte, auch die Richter aus dem Lande zu einigen Unordnungen mochten Veranlassung gegeben haben, wurden zuerst in die größern Städte, nachher in allen Flecken, und sogar große Dörfer, Richter vom Könige gesetzt, die nothwendig auf einer portugiesischen Universität studirt haben müssen. Man nannte sie Juizes de fora, Richter von außen oder auswärtige Richter. Sie sind die erste Instanz in allen Civilsachen; in kleinen Oertern gehören ihnen auch alle Criminalsachen an, wofür aber in größern Städten ein besonderer Juiz do crime gesetzt ist. Ueberdieß ist Portugal, außer den Provinzen, noch in Districte getheilt, die man im gemeinen Leben comarcas oder auch corregimentos nennt. In dem Hauptorte derselben befindet sich ein Corregedor, welcher die zweyte Instanz in allen Civil- und Criminalsachen ist, ferner die Aufsicht über die Juizes de fora hat, und die auch vom Dienste suspendiren kann. Ist das corregimento ursprünglich von der Krone abhängig, so heißt es correição; ist es von donatarios abhängig, so heißt es ouvidoria. Daher ist Braganza noch immer eine ouvidoria, weil die Herzöge von Braganza ursprünglich die donatarios waren; und da die meisten ouvidorias vom königlichen Hause jetzt abhängen, so unterscheidet man blos im Curialstyl beyde Arten von Corregimenten; auch sagt man niemahls ouvidor, sondern im gemeinen Leben corregedor, im Curialstyl corregedor ouvidor. Der Provedor befindet sich ebenfalls in den Hauptstädten der comarcas, ist vom Corregedor ganz unabhängig, und hat nicht allein die Oberaufsicht auf die Vollziehung der Testamente, die Vormundschaften u. dergl., sondern auch über die Einnahme der königlichen Einkünfte in dem Districte. Unter ihm steht, was die erstern Geschäfte betrifft, in großen Städten noch ein besonderer Juiz dos orfaõs, (Richter für die Waisen), von welchem man an den Provedor appellirt. Dieses sind die wichtigsten Gerichtspersonen in den Hauptörtern der Provinzen, wozu noch eine Menge von Unterbedienten kommt, die weniger merkwürdig sind, als Alcalde, Vereadores, Meirinhos, Escrivaês. :Elvas ist die erste und wichtigste Festung im Lande. Die Stadt selbst ist stark befestigt, und wird durch zwey Citadellen auf nahgelegenen Hügeln vertheidigt. Die eine heißt o forte de S. Luzia, die eine wurde durch den Grafen von der Lippe-Bückeburg angelegt, und heißt noch nach ihm o forte de Nossa Senhora de Graça de Lippe. Der Prinz von Waldeck, den man als einen Kenner solcher Gegenstände anführen kann, hat behauptet, das letztere Fort sey ein Meisterstück der Kriegsbaukunst, und übertreffe alles, was er in dieser Art gesehen habe. Einem fremden erlaubt man nur auf den Fall, daß er in portugiesischen Dienste wäre, den Eintritt. In der Stadt war, so viel man sehen konnte und mochte, im Frühjahre 1798 alles in guter Ordnung; die Festung war stark besetzt, und es wurde an neuen Werken gearbeitet. In Badajoz schien alles ziemlich leer und verlassen; man sah, daß Portugal sich fürchtete, aber Spanien nicht. Die Truppen in Elvas, vorzüglich die Offiziere, hatten ein wahrhaft martialisches Ansehen, und ein preußischer Offizier würde sie an der Hauptwache für Collegen erkannt haben. Die spanischen Truppen in Badajoz hätte er vielleicht, dem Ansehen nach, verkannt. :Dieser Zustand der portugiesischen Armee ist ganz das Werk des Grafen von der Lippe, dieses außerordentlichen Mannes, dessen Andenken in diesem Lande noch bey einem jeden lebt. Wer kennt dort nicht o Conde de Lippe oder kurz o gran Conde, den großen Grafen! Die ganze Nation zollte ihm noch immer eine unbegrenzte Hochachtung; sie erkennt in ihm den Schöpfer ihrer Armee; sie fühlte es mehr, als man es diesseits der Pyrenäen fühlen konnte, daß er ein wahrhafter Ritter im Sinne der Vorzeit war. Nachdem ich viel über diesen Mann in Portugal gehört hatte, las ich mit außerordentlichen Vergnügen, was Zimmermann in seinem Buche von der Einsamkeit über ihn sagt; ich fand darin ein treffendes Urtheil in Zimmermann's schöner Sprache. Der Graf von der Lippe hat es seinen Nachfolgern schwer gemacht, in Portugal ohne Verdruß zu leben. Der Graf Oeynhausen ließ sich verleiten, die Religion zu verändern, und gerade dieses empfahl ihn dem größten Theile der Nation, die nicht fanatisch ist, auf keine Weise. Der Prinz von Waldeck, der liebenswürdigste Mann, den Deutschland Portugal schenken konnte, stand in dem Rufe; seiner Finanzen wegen nach Portugal gekommen zu seyn; und so etwas können die Portugiesen nicht leiden. Er hatte die Unvorsichtigkeit, unter dem Herzoge von Lafoês zu dienen, der freylich vom königlichen Geblüte ist; aber er hat diese Unvorsichtigkeit durch manchen Verdruß bezahlt. Er kannte Portugal nicht; er hoffte durch seinen liebenswürdigen Character zu erhalten, was sich dort unter den höhern Ständen nur erzwingen und ertrotzen läßt. Er starb zu Cintra an den Folgen seiner Tapferkeit vor Thionville, wo er einen Arm verlohr, welches, wahrscheinlich durch den Rückfluß der lymphatischen Feuchtigkeiten, eine Lungenwassersucht erzeugte. :Die portugiesischen Truppen sind nicht schlecht. Ich kenne Regimenter, die gut exerciren und vortrefflich feuern, selbst wenn ich sie mit den vielen und verschiedenen Heeren verglich, deren Manoeuvres ich gesehen habe. Mir schien das Regiment von Gamez Freire zu Lissabon besser zu exerciren, als das ursprünglich Emigranten, nachher englische Regiment Dillon. Die sechs Regimenter, welche im letzten Kriege gegen die Franzosen in Roussillon standen, haben ihre Pflicht ohne Tadel gethan; und, als sie einmahl ohne ihre Schuld überfallen wurden, sich brav geschlagen. Die Emigranten unter dem Marquis St. Simon und die Spanier geben ihnen dieses Lob einmüthig. Kurz, es fehlen den Soldaten nur Offiziere und Generale, wie einst Albuquerque, Pacheco, da Cunha, waren; ich bin überzeugt, sie würden solchen Führern folgen. Man sieht brave vortreffliche Offiziere unter ihnen; denn die Zeiten, wo die Offiziere am Tische aufwarteten, sind vorbey und in Portugal mehr vergessen, als anderwärts: aber es ist nicht zu läugnen, daß die Offiziere noch nicht in der Achtung stehen, als sie er in einem Lande verdienen, welches sich so lange Zeit durch seine militärische Energie erhielt. Freylich Commandanten von Festungen, die in Lissabon wohnen, und höchstens einmahl in ihrem Leben ihre Festung gesehen haben; Generale, die sich nicht bey ihren Regimentern aufhalten, werden zu dieser Verbesserung nichts beytragen; auch wohl sehr wenig die jungen französischen Emigranten, welche man überall einschiebt, und die nur Haß erregen, ohne zu nutzen. Soll eine Nation gebildet werden, so muß es durch sie selbst geschehen; Ausländer können nur als Muster dienen, so lange sie die Eingebornen nicht zurücksetzen. :Die Uniform der portugiesischen Infanterie und Cavallerie ist dunkelblau; die Husaren tragen hellblau; die Seesoldaten grün; die Marine ist wie die englische gekleidet. Die blauen oder rothen tuchenen Beinkleider mancher Regimenter und die schwarzen manchesternen Beinkleider der Offiziere machen einen widrigen Eindruck. Die Generale und die Offiziere von der Suite tragen roth Scharlach mit Gold reich besetzt. Die Cavallerie hat, wie die spanische, blos Hengste; doch sind die Pferde plumper gebauet, als die spanischen Cavalleriepferde. Sie reiten nicht übel, aber ihre Montur sitzt ihnen schlecht. Die Soldaten werden ärmlich gehalten; ein Gemeiner bekommt täglich zwey vinteins oder 40 Reis (600 machen einen Thaler), wovon noch etwas für Montur abgeht; ein höchst erbärmlicher Sold in einem so theuren Lande, als Portugal, vorzüglich in Lissabon. Brot, eine Sardinin, schlechter Wein, sind die beständige und tägliche Nahrung dieser Menschen, die wohl selten oder nie Fleisch und Gemüse zu essen haben. Im Jahre 1798 wurde eine Menge junger Leute mit Gewalt ausgehoben, und manche Regimenter wurden um 500 Mann vermehrt. Man riß die Leute von ihrer Feldarbeit; man fing sie überall auf; die Regierung versprach den Juizes de fora, welche viel Rekruten anschaffen konnten, Belohnungen; und die Folge davon war, daß oft ganze Schaaren antraf, die in einer langen Reihe wie Verbrecher mit gebundenen Händen einherzogen. Es war ein Jammer, diese Leute zu sehen, die vielleicht zu Hause von den Früchten ihrer Arbeit bequem leben konnten, und nun in die Städte geschleppt wurden, um dort Hunger zu leiden. Oft bin ich des Abends zu Lissabon von der Wache vor den Casernen des Regiments Gomes Freire angebettelt worden, von Menschen, welche die größten Ansprüche auf mein mitleiden hatten. Kann man es der portugiesischen Nation verdenken, wenn sie unter solchen Umständen den Kriegsdienst verabscheuet? :Die Zahl und Nahmen der Regimenter in Portugal sind folgende: ::Infanterie: Zwey Regimenter von Elvas, zwey von Olivença, zwey von Braganza, zwey von OPorto, Regim. v. Peniche, Reg. v. Setuval, Reg. v. Cascaes, Reg. v. Campo mayor, Reg. v. Estremoz, Reg. v. Penamacor, Reg. v. Serpa, Reg. v. Lagos, Reg. v. Faro, Reg. v. Moura, Reg. v. Castello de Vide, Reg. v. Alminda, Reg. v. Chaves, Reg. v. Vianna, Reg. v. Valença. Alle diese haben ihren Nahmen von der Oertern; folgende aber von den jetzigen oder vormahligen Chefs: Reg. von Lippe, Reg. v. Freire, Reg. v. Lancastre. Das erste Regiment von Braganza, das Reg. v. Moura und das Reg. v. Estremoz standen damahls in Amerika. ::Cavallerie: Reg. vom Kay, in Lissabon (do Caes), Reg. v. Alcantare, Reg. v. Evora, Reg. v. Elvas, Reg. v. Tavira, Reg. v. Moura, Reg. v. Castello branco, Reg. v. Alminda, Reg. v. Miranda, Reg. v. Olivença, Reg. v. Chaves, Reg. v. Bragança. Das einzige Regiment Meklenburg hat seinen Nahmen nicht von einem Orte, sondern von dem jetzt regierenden Herrn Herzog von Meklenburg Strelitz. Hiezu kommt noch eine Legion leichter Truppen (Husaren). ::Artillerie: Reg. v. Lissabon (da Corte), Reg. v. Algarvien, Reg. v. Estremoz, Reg. v. OPorto. Hiezu kommt noch ein Ingenieur-Corps. :Den Dienst um die königliche Familie thun die Regimenter in Lissabon, das Reg. Lippe und vom Kay. :In den ausländischen Besitzungen sind folgende Regimenter: ::Infanterie: Zwey Regimenter von Bahia, Reg. v. Rio de Janeiro, Reg. v. Maranhão (sprich Maranjaung, so wie Schanero), Reg. v. Rio negro, Reg. v. Para, Reg. v. Santos, Reg. von der Insel Catharina, Reg. v. Olinda, Reg. v. Recife, Reg. v. Macapa', Reg. v. Angola, Reg. Mosambique, wovon aber die Offiziere zum Theil in Portugal leben, vielleicht auch die Gemeinen; zwey Reg. v. Goa, zwey Legionen Sipoys. ::Cavallerie: reg. v. Minas geraes, Volontäre der Capitania von St. Paul, Dragoner von Rio grande, leichte Cavallerie von Rio grande. ::Artillerie: Reg. v. Rio de Janeiro, Reg. v. Bahia, Reg. v. Goa. :Zu diesen kommen noch die drey Regimenter, welche sich, wie oben angezeigt ist, in Amerika befinden. :Der Marechal general junto à real pessoa de S. M. oder der General en Chef neben der Person Sr. königl. Majestät ist der Herzog von Lafoês (Lafons). Der Prinz von Waldeck hatte den besondern Titel, Marechal dos exercitos de S. M. Marschall der Armeen Sr. Majestät. :Es ist unmöglich, die damahlige Zahl der Truppen genau anzugeben, da man manche Regimenter ganz unbestimmt verstärkte. Die Ursache lag wohl in der Eskadre, welche die Franzosen zu Toulon ausrüsteten, und welche man nach Algarvien bestimmt hielt. Sobald man ihre Ankunft in Egypten wußte, war man nicht mehr so eifrig; indessen hörte man doch nicht ganz auf, die Armeen zu vermehren. Doch kann man das Regiment Infanterie nicht über 1200 Mann rechnen. Hiezu kommt noch die Landmiliz, nach den Districten abgetheilt, wovon jeder seinen Obersten hat. :Genug vom portugiesischen Militair. Der Hügel, worauf Elvas steht, ist ein Granithügel, dessen Granit aus weißem Quarz, Feldspat und Glimmer zusammengesetzt ist, zuweilen auch Speckstein hält. Dieser Granit ist an dem Abhange mit einem weißgrauen blättrigen Kalksteine bedeckt, der Schwefelkies und Fahlerz eingesprengt enthält. Die Vegetation war hier, wie in Spanien; überall wuchs das schöne, zuerst in Lamarks Encyclopädie beschriebene Antirrhinum amethystinum, und die ebenfalls schöne schon bey Badajoz gefundene, Iris alata. Quellen und Literatur. *Bemerkungen auf einer Reise durch Frankreich, Spanien, und vorzüglich Portugal, von D. Heinrich Friedrich Link, Professor zu Rostock, und verschiedener Gelehrten-Gesellschaften Mitgliede. Kiel, in der neuen Academischen Buchhandlung, in Commission Helmstädt und Braunschweig, bey C. G. Fleckeisen. 1801. Kategorie: Reisen